you_zitsufandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Kikyō Kushida
(Anime) (PV 2015) |inglês = Sarah Wiedenheft }} |Kushida Kikyō}} é uma das protagonistas em You-Zitsu. Ela é uma estudante da Classe 1-D. Ela é bastante popular na sua turma, bem como em toda escola, pois ela pretende ser amiga de todo mundo Aparência 200px|thumb|left| A Aparência completa de Kikyō's no anime. Kikyō é uma adolescente de tamanho médio com olhos carmesins gradientes e cabelos beges curtos. Ela é conhecida por ser uma figura bem dotada e é considerada atraente pelos garotos da turma. Quando está fora da escola, ela veste um vestido azul-claro e branco com uma jaqueta verde-azulada cobrindo-o. Personalidade Ela possui uma enorme popularidade entre os estudantes, como ídolo da classe-D. Ela pretende ser amiga de todos, não somente na Classe-D, como mostrado, ela extendeu isso se tornando amiga de Honami Ichinose da Classe-B. Ela quer se dar bem com sua colega de classe, Suzune Horikita, mas essa friamente recusa seus múltiplos gestos de amizade. thumb|left|Kikyō showing her masked side after throwing a tantrum.É revelado que ela também tem um lado oculto de sua personalidade. Ela declarou seu ódio por Suzune, enquanto Kiyotaka Ayanokōji escutava. Ela avisou para ele não contar a ninguém ou ela iria acusa-lo de estupro. Ela também não sentiu nenhum hesitação ou inquietação quando ela colocou as mãos deles nos peitos dela como evidencia para sua acusação. Ele retornou para seu lado de bom coração imediatamente depois dele prometer que manteria seu segredo, o que o deixou questionando qual das personalidades dela era a real. Apesar de seu desprezo por Suzune ela ainda tenta fazer amizade com ela, significando que talvez ela simplesmente não goste do jeito dela e quer se dar bem com ela. Ainda, quando ela chantageou Kiyotaka, ela continuou a interagir com ele sem problemas. Em uma conversa com Kiyotaka, ela revelou que seu desprezo por Suzune vem do fato dela não ter um lado oculto, diferente dela. Durante a conversa, ela foi sincera, contrastando com as suas tendências violente, mas parte de sua outra personalidade foi vista quando ela chamou de Kiyotaka de mal por ser vago na resposta da pergunta dela. Abilities Academic Abilities Enredo A primeira aparição de Kikyō foi no ônibus escolar onde ela tenta persuadir Rokusuke Kōenji a dar o assento dele a uma mulher mais velha. Ele se recusou a obedecer, enquanto a mulher desistia do assento. No manga, de qualquer maneira, Rokusuke eventualmente saiu do assento. Ela é vista novamente durante a própria introdução à turma para seus colegas de classe, declarando que ela esperava que pudesse ser amiga de todos da turma ganhando sua popularidade instantaneamente. Em um ponto, ela se tornou amiga de Honami, estendendo seu objetivo par fazer amizade com todo mundo.thumb|Kikyō asking for Kiyotaka's help. Depois ela fala com Kiyotaka pedindo por sua ajuda para se tornar amiga de Suzune, pois ele era a única pessoa com quem Suzune falava na turma. Seu plano deu errado quando Suzune viu através dele e rejeitou o pensamento de amizade, pois ela considerava isso desnecessário. Apesar disso, Kikyō ainda se familiarizou com Kiyotaka, que aceitou mais sua oferta de amizade. Quando ele vê ela cumprimentar Honami, ela revela não querer ser apenas amiga da turma, mas de toda a escola. Depois da festa, Kiyotaka viu que ela tinha deixado seu celular e tentou devolver a ela, mas ela já estava no elevador e já tinha saído do dormitório. Enquanto sozinha ela amaldiçoava enraivecidamente Suzune. Kikyō ameaçou ele com a falsa acusação de assédio sexual, colocando as mãos dele nos peitos dela. Ela o disse para não contar para a turma sobre o segredo dele, ele prometeu não expor ela, enquanto ela voltava para sua forma habitual, fazendo com que ele se questionasse qual era a verdade Kikyō. No dia seguinte, ele encontra Suzune e elas vão para o elevador onde encontram Kiyotaka, com que ela conversa um pouco, ignorando completamente o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Depois do elevador abrir, Suzune deixa o par, desapontando Kikyō que esperava andar até a escola junta. Ela é então alegremente cumprimentada por Honami, a quem ela retornou o cumprimento antes de Honami perguntar se Kiyotaka era seu namorado, mas soube que não era o caso. Honami então perguntou se eles tinham pego seus pontos, mas não foi dada a resposta, pois os dois estavam confusos com a pergunta. Ela e Kiyotaka vão a aula e descobrem que por causa de um incidente recente eles não iam ganhar pontos até a solução aparecer.thumb|Kikyō at the pool. Eventualmente, é revelado que o incidente foi uma briga entre Ken e alguns estudantes da Classe-C. Kikyō então reúne a classe para ajudar a provar a inocência de Ken, perguntando pela ajuda de Kiyotaka, o qual concordou e pela ajuda de Suzune que se recusa e sai. Depois deles procurarem por testemunhas, ela e seu grupo ficaram desapontados por não encontrarem nada, enquanto alguns começaram a sugerir que Ken estava mentindo sobre a auto-defesa. Quando Honami se mostrou e disse que iria ajudar Kikyō e seus amigos a provar a inocência de Ken, Kikyō alegremente agradeceu Honami pela ajuda. Kiyotaka disse para ser cautelo, enquanto Kikyō estava confusa pelo comportamento dele, antes de Honami assegurar que suas ações eram bem-intencionadas, pois ela declarou que tinha um debito a ele. Kikyō ficou bem curiosa para saber exatamente o que Kiyotaka tinha feito para Honami.thumb|left|Kikyō and Kiyotaka on the cruise. Durante o cruzeiro da escola, ela estava se divertindo na piscina, até ser chamado por Kanji Ike, que pediu para falar com ela. Eles se reuniram e ele parecia nervoso, pois ele perguntou para ela se podia chama-la pelo seu primeiro nome, o que ela concordou enquanto sorria. Depois ela, vaga pelo navio e encontra Kiyotaka com Airi, que de repente saiu, o que deixou Kikyō confusa pelo estranho comportamento, enquanto ela falava com Kiyotaka, notou seu desconforto perto dela e até mesmo mudou para sua outra personalidade para fazer ele falar com ela. Ela perguntou se ele estava nervoso por estar sozinho com ela, o que ele confirma, enquanto ela explica que ela tinha achado que era isso, enquanto voltava para sua feliz auto-confiança. Ela também pareceu querer contar algo para ele, mas desiste na ultima hora e simplesmente sai. No meio do teste, ela notou que Kiyotaka e Suzune eram próximos, assim como outros alunos. Depois do teste de sobrevivência, ela e a turma agradecem a Suzune pela “ajuda” dela ao passar no teste. Ela escapa para conversar com Kiyotaka, ela observa o quão popular Suzune ficou e explica que ela odeia Suzune porque ela não tinha um lado oculto. Ela também pergunta a ele que se ele tivesse que escolher entre ficar com ela ou Suzune, qual escolheria. Ele responde que ele não sabe e ela responde brincando que ele é malvado. Trivia * Como a Classe 1-D é para aqueles com traços defeituosos, o de Kikyo é que ela possui uma personalidade oculta References Site Navigation